Not The Same As Before
by Little Yellow Bunny
Summary: Mitsui's girlfriend died..He recalls his memories about her and tries to move on..Will he be ready to find a new love..


**Disclaimer: **Don't own slam dunk or any of its characters...

**A/N:**I used the same name _Hana_ like the character on my other fic _Raindrops_... I also partnered her to Mitsui, but this is totally a different story..I hope you won't mind..You see, it's my first time to write a fic. I hope you can submit reviews and NO FLAMES PLEASE... thank you!

**Chapter 1: Memories of Pain**

Hisashi Mitsui is on his way to the gym for their practice. He wasn't looking okay, his face was very serious. He was thinking of something very deep.

"Mitsui!" Miyagi said as he run towards Mitsui (who looks like he didn't hear his call)

"Hey! Are you okay?" Miyagi curiously asked as he pat him on his shoulder

"Oh... yeah. Let's start the practice, I'll just change my clothes" Mitsui said then went to the locker room

"He doesn't seem fine today..." Miyagi said as he made his jump shot

"Why am I feeling like this...How could she..." Mitsui whispered to himself as he went to the court and pick up a ball

After the practice...

Miyagi and Mitsui was walking home.

"Are you really okay? your play is not good as before" Miyagi said

"I'm just not in the mood, I'll make up for it." Mitsui said as he entered his house

He sat on a couch, he opened his bag to look for his wallet. As he pull his wallet out of his bag, something fell to the floor. It was a picture of beautiful black-haired girl.

Mitsui picked it up and look at it for a moment.

"_I never imagined that I will lose you...It happened so fast, I hadn't even noticed it... I could have done something_..." Mitsui said as he entered his room

The next day..

There were no classes today. Mitsui woke up early, he took a shower then ate his breakfast. He went outside, he close his eyes for a while then started to jog.

"_I remember, you used to jog with me and..."_

Mitsui stopped at a petshop and went inside. He looked for different dog accesories and food.

"_you always asked me to go with you here and buy Natsu food and accesories"_

Mitsui went outside, he continue to jog and stopped when he reached a playground.

"_You used to sit at that swing and complain to me that your feet is already aching. I'll go beside you and tell you that we had only jogged few kilometers."_

Mitsui sat on the swing and wipe his face with a towel.

"_I said that I wouldn't cry but sometimes I can't help myself. I miss you more than anything else. Whenever I remember you, I can't help to blame myself."_

Mitsui stood up.

"_Goodbye for now, I promise to return."_

Mitsui was walking home when suddenly...

"Hisashi?"

Mitsui turned around and was surprised to see someone he hadn't expected to see.

"Haru!" Mitsui said

"Yes... I hadn't thought that I'll see you here." Haru said

"Me too. I thought you'll stay at France" Mitsui said as he went closer to her

"I just want to visit my sister. Had you been there?" Haru asked

"Not yet. I'm not in the mood..." Mitsui replied

"Hisashi... I know its hard, I feel the same. I'm also disappointed about what happened to Hana.." Haru said and started to cry

"Stop crying..Lets talk about it at my house. Would you mind if we'll just walk?" Mitsui asked

"I'm sorry about it. I don't mind" Haru said and wipe her tears

At Mitsui's house

"Would you want something to drink?" Mitsui asked

"No, I'm okay. I have something to give you." Haru said then opened her bag

"What is it?" Mitsui asked as he sit beside her

"Here, its Hana's diary. I forgot to give it to you before I left for France." Haru said while giving the diary to Mitsui

"Why are you giving this to me?" Mitsui said while holding the diary in his hands

"I know that you are very special to her. She gave this to me before she died at the hospital. She asked me to keep it. I had already read it the day before I left. I am

giving this for you to keep. I know she would not mind because most of what she wrote there were about you together. Also...I'll be married soon.." Haru replied

"You will?" Mitsui asked

"Ofcourse, I'm not as young as you are. I'm already at the right age." Haru said and smiled."l have to go now"

"Okay and thank you..." Mitsui said

The next day at the gym

"Hey Mitsui!" Miyagi said

"Your early today shorty." Mitsui teased and sat beside him at the bench

"About our recent practice, you weren't okay. I know, I thought you already moved on. Its already one year" Miyagi said

"It was just that...I still can't believe it" Mitsui said, "Today is her first death anniversary"

"Come on! Don't feel bad. She wouldn't want you to act like that" Miyagi said, "I'll tell Akagi that you can't join the practice today, you can go and visit her"

"Really? thanks shorty!" Mitsui said and ran out of the gym

Mitsui was walking at the cemetery when he suddenly stopped.

"Who is that guy there infront of Hana's tombstone?" Mitsui asked himself

-----------------------------------------------------

I would appreciate _Reviews!_... NO FLAMES!...suggestions are also welcomed...thank you! (,)


End file.
